The Age of Anarchy
The Age of Anarchy is a 13 year span that was sparked from Weegee's Dethroning. This was a critical time period for anybody living in the United Gees' Galaxy. Many catastrophic events happened during this time period, along with a power struggle for power due to Weegee no longer being king. This here, is a timeline to show all the important events that happened during this time period. Year 1 *Weegee's Dethroning takes place. *Many Weegees and Fakegees try to take over Weegee's place as king. However, only Papilee and Galaxion are the ones to have found any success trying to do so. *A very fierce democratic election happens between the two. *Galaxion becomes the new ruler of the Galaxy for a brief period of time. Only to have Papilee show up and take his place as the new king. Year 2 *Papilee's new rule starts to become unstable. *Many of the Gees' citizens start to become unhappy and protest against the new goverment. *Samaweegee creates the Agency of Geeman Diversity along with Luigi. Their organization starts to grow and obtain more allies. Then they become a very powerful force. *Papilee's weak goverment gets overthrown by The AGD, and Papilee and his prime minister (Secundus Malleo) gets killed by a firing squad. Year 3 *The Agency takes over the entire Gees' galaxy, and Samaweegee becomes the new ruler. *Luigi figures out how to kill all of the Weegee Clones after having a lucid dream where he met a very strange weeegee... *Weegee Clones become upset at the new laws put forward during the AGD, then The Firephage Outbreak happens. *The New Confederate Jingoist Party changes its agenda and starts a populist campaign against the Agency of Geeman Diversity. *Firephage spreads througout the galaxy, and nearly all the Weegee clones get killed. *Omnieegee escaped from everything. Only to have a lucid dream where he discovered what Luigi had done. He then formed the T.A.O.M.W after this. Year 4 * Weegee returns home. He is soon captured by the AGD after an attempt to gain power. * A P12 Council member is killed by a bomb in GeeDonalds. The AGD soon discover the bomb remains have Suteegee's sweat on them, and soon discover T.A.O.M.W through their research on Suteegee. * eegeeW attempts to rescue Weegee, as he was the cure but nobody would think he would save Weegee. He is shot with a neptunium bullet by a guard while trying however, and some Fremmlins escorted him to a secret hospital before he could be captured. Year 5 * Weegee escapes after a failed experiment. The experiment tried to get the Weegee Virus out of him through a needle in an attempt to concoct a cure, but this kills him. He ends up turning into his Dark Angel form and escaping before his body could regenerate. * A second rescue attempt is attempted by the entire T.A.O.M.W, with eegeeW as their guide. However, they did not realize that Weegee had already broken out by himself, and they soon got into a firefight with the guards. * The AGD realized a new threat is on the horizon: Weegee himself... Year 6 * The AGD creates new soldiers out of brainwashed Weegee, Samaweegee and Omnieegee clones called Death Soldiers that were armed with mini-nuke launchers in an attempt to compete with T.A.O.M.W's wide array of abilities. * 360gee, a founding member of the AGD, is murdered for conspiring with T.A.O.M.W. All mentions of him are quickly erased. * Walleo and Waweegee were assassinated by Snipeegee in fear they may've joined the T.A.O.M.W. * Dr. Scientistalleo finished his power sucker weapon, which drains the power of anyone it comes in contact with, and now all AGD leaders have this weapon equipped with them. * The Confederate Liberation Front gains control over a 1/7 of the United 'Gees Galaxy. Year 7 * Walleo's corpse is found by a mysterious group in cahoots with the A.G.D. He is later turned into Cyber-Walleo by said group and conducts an attack on the rebuilt WPAABHF. He fails to destroy the facility, but recovers details on Project Transcend, an attempt to eliminate the A.G.D through messing with Samaweegee's timeline. * Meanwhile, his brother Waweegee is found by Un Ded. They attempt to revive him, but his WAH energy messes up the process, creating a hole in spacetime that Skelemar falls into. * As a result of the Un Ded incident, void activity is used by the A.G.D in an attempt to create void bombs that sent matter within its radius into the Great Void. * The leak regarding 360gee's murder surfaces on the deep web. Year 8 * The first void bomb test takes place on the inhabited world of Tetanus X. Those within a 1000 kilometre radius of the explosion begin to randomly disappear into the Great Void. * Three more void bomb tests take place on uninhabited worlds. * A new virus spreads in the North Center of the galaxy, turning Weegee Clones and Geemen into zombie like metal versions of themselves. The reason for this was Luigi using material from the Metal Cap and the Firephage parasite to create a new disease: The Metal Cap Virus. * With the help of Komaedeegee, Hackeegee is able to hack into Cybergee and have him attack the T.A.O.M.W. * Cybergee is killed by his own teammates. Year 9 * When Metal Cap Virus begins to spread into the A.G.D, Luigi is put under watch by Samaweegee. He later reveals that he not only created the Metal Cap Virus, but the Firephage Virus as well. * Galaxion cuts all ties from the A.G.D, through unknown circumstances and went into hiding. * The T.A.O.M.W. scientists begin working on a cure for the Metal Cap Virus and the Firephage viruses. * Photohon and an unknown ally, murders Dr. Scientisteegee and Dr. Scientistalleo, invading and destroying the facility. * Galaxion's soul remains unfinished from Dr. Scientisteegee and Dr. Scientistalleo. Year 10 * Greenieegee is erased by Photohon and his ally after being attacked by the Legion of Darkmoongees. * The Darkmoongees are disbanded, leaving the A.G.D. at a severe disadvantage in the war. * A major skirmish occurs in the WPAABHF with the T.A.O.M.W. achieving victory at the cost of Erasergee's death. * The T.A.O.M.W. begins production on a machine to at least restore ''some ''of Weegee and Malleo's old powers. Year 11 * Hackeegee's secret warehouse was discovered by the T.A.O.M.W. * Hackeegee was killed during a mission led by Specialygee to eliminate him. * Weegee Black begins taking several victories over the T.A.O.M.W. and Confederate Liberation Front with his Death Soldiers, and Void Bombs. * Scientists make a breakthrough on the cure for the Firephage and Metal Cap viruses. * The machine was tested on Weegee and Malleo, and the results were somewhat successful. They still have to earn their forms back as they cannot use them yet. Year 12 * The Confederate Liberation Front and the T.A.O.M.W. ally their factions together against the A.G.D. * Weegee and Malleo fight Snipeegee, but fail miserably. * Malleo is put into a coma. * The T.A.O.M.W. headquarters were attacked by a super soldier resulting in heavy losses, and the death of Brainyeegee. * The super soldier flees from the headquarters, but doesn't return to the A.G.D. * Willimee and General Dagario are both captured by the T.A.O.M.W. after being left by the super soldier. * The cure for the Firephage and Metal Cap viruses are distributed throughout the T.A.O.M.W. and Confederate Liberation Front. * Photohon goes into hiding after being targeted by Weegee Black, and to avoid being charged for war crimes once it ends. Year 13 * Weegee Black becomes the last general left the A.G.D. has still in the war. * Local militias begins to try and overthrow Weegee Black. * Weegee Black is killed by Laneegee, with the help of the super solider. * Asurgee leaves Samaweegee behind seeing all is lost from the war. * Many A.G.D. members flee from the main hideout fearing of being captured or killed. * The T.A.O.M.W invades Samaweegee's hideout capturing Cusai Trung and Kurag Tasuma. * Samaweegee is ''presumably ''killed in the firefight. * The war between the A.G.D. and T.A.O.M.W. ends. * Both the A.G.D. and T.A.O.M.W. are disbanded after the war is over. * Malleo wakes from his coma. * Omnieegee takes over as ruler of the United 'Gees Galaxy replacing his father. Category:Timeline